


Smitten

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Canary AU: Len promised Lisa he'd take her to the movies, and all his griping is tossed out the window as soon as he meets her roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

When he’d woken up that morning he’d been annoyed after realizing it was Saturday. Lisa had wanted to go to a movie and Leonard, who wasn’t much for crowds, had relented after her begging him all week to see the new DC flick. He was determined not to pay for food so he’d bought snacks he knew his sister could sneak in with her purse before letting himself into her apartment. With a sigh he’d called back toward her bedroom: “Lisa, I’m here, hurry up before I change my mind!”

“Just a minute!” she shouted from the bathroom. 

“It starts in an hour. If you’re messing with your hair just put it up!”

“God, Lenny, just give me five minutes!” she shouted back, poking her head out of the bathroom to glare at her brother. He rolled his eyes at her while she childishly stuck her tongue out at him before going back into the bathroom.

Leonard took a seat on the worn out chair he’d gotten her from a friend of his that’d been sent to jail for petty-theft. He’d gotten a good deal, depositing the amount in his friends commissary before hauling said chair up two flights of stairs to Lisa’s place. Unable to wait for the movie, he eagerly started rummaging in the white, plastic bag for his cherry licorice. He opened the bag and stuck a piece in his mouth just as he heard the sound of the door opening. The smart-ass comment he had ready for his sister was forgotten when a blonde woman dressed in a grey tee and a pair of sky blue panties walked into the room rubbing her eyes. Her hair was disheveled, like she’d just gotten out of bed and she stifled a yawn against the back of her hand as she made her way to the kitchen. He watched as she opened the fridge, bending to give him a good view of her ass while retrieving a bottle of water. He slowly bit into his candy as she uncapped the water and drank from the bottle greedily. She turned around then froze after realizing someone was in the living room. He expected her to run, being under-dressed and all, but she just slowly lowered the bottle from her lips before smirking and replacing the cap on the bottle.

“If I’d had known this would be the view I’d get I wouldn’t have given my sister such a hard time about going to the movies,” he said. 

“You must be Leonard,” she said, scratching at her flat stomach, the shirt lifting. His eyes greedily took in the exposed skin while taking another bite of his candy, savoring the view of her flat stomach and the nipples he saw poking through her thin shirt.

Oh, and her completely bare legs. Those were nice, too.

“Guilty,” he said. “And you are…” He thought for a moment. He vaguely remembered Lisa talking about looking for a roommate but she’d never told him that she’d actually found one. At least… He was pretty sure she’d never told him. 

“Sara,” said Sara as Lisa finally walked out of the bathroom. Lisa looked between the amused look on Sara’s face to the dazed look on her brothers and she huffed out a long, exasperated sigh.

“For _godsakes_ , Lenny, it’s not like you’ve never seen a woman in underwear before.”

“Lisa, so happy you could finally make an appearance,” said Leonard, slowly standing from his chair, a piece of licorice dangling from his lips as he stuffed the candy back into the white bag. 

“Sorry about my creep brother,” said Lisa, snagging the candy from his lips and smacking Leonard in the face with it before grabbing her purse. 

“No complaints here,” said Sara, who was now taking it upon herself to study Lisa’s brother. “None at all…”

“Maybe Sara would like to come to the movie with us,” suggested Leonard. 

“Sara has other plans,” said Lisa, tugging her brother by the arm toward the door. “C’mon! We’re already late!”

Leonard allowed himself to be pulled toward the door. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde who was smiling at him while shaking her head. He let the image of her standing in her underwear burn into his brain right up until Lisa closed the door and locked it. 

“Don’t even _think_ about it, Lenny.”

“What?”

“I know that look.”

“ _What_ look?”

“Sara is off limits. I like her. I don’t need her pissed off at you because you put the moves on her or dumped her or something…”

“Give me a little credit here, Lisa,” said Leonard as they headed toward the stairs. She whirled on him and pointed at him with the same piece of candy she’d hit him with. 

“I mean it.”

“Fine,” he said, snatching his candy back. “I’ll behave.”

“Good.”

Oh, he’d behave.

But if Sara decided to put the moves on him first?

Well, then all bets would be off.

**END**


End file.
